Infinities Strife
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: An evil goddess has started to take over Lunar, now only a descendant of Alex and friends can stop her. Chapter one is some of the character profiles,skip it if you don't like spoilers. R&R, please.
1. Character Profiles

WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD!

This is all the information on character's that appear in my fan fiction Lunar: Infinities Strife. This will be updated so expect the information to change once in a while.

Characters

Artemus

Age: NineteenEye color DiamondHair color Silver and Blue

Height: 5'10"Weight: 150 lbs.Species: Human

Birthplace: Cathedral of Althena, The Katarina Zone

Birthday: June 23Weapon: Staff

Family: Mother-Althena

Background: Artemus is the mortal son of the Goddess Althena. After she was captured, Althena placed what power she had left into creating him as the key to Lunar. Nyx searches for him, though she does not know who or where he is.

Found on the steps of the Cathedral of Althena located near the magic city of Vane, Artemus was placed under the best of care. He has been raised as a Priest of Althena, never suspecting his connection to her.

Modesty Amani de Alkirk Dorsilis

Age: ThirteenEye color BlueHair color Sandy Blond

Height: 5'4"Weight: 98 lbs.Species: Human/ Beastman

Birthplace: Meribia, The Katarina Zone

Family: Mother- Tessa Ann de Alkirk Dorsilis

Father- Duke Lee Dorsilis

Background: A dreamer to most, an unruly child to others. Modesty doesn't enjoy her life in the port city of Meribia. The girl is a descendant of Mel de Alkirk, Jessica de Alkirk, and Kyle. Has talent for magic but most of her spells come out wrong more than right. Modesty seeks adventure and finds it in a trio made up of Delilah, Artemus, and Lazuli. But will she find that maybe it wasn't everything she thought it would be?

Delilah Selene Lapis

Age: SeventeenEye color GreenHair color Blond

Height: 5'8''Weight: 127 lbs.Species: Human

Birthplace: Burg, Caldor Isle

Birthday: August 30Weapon: Sword

Family: Mother-Rachel Laura Lapis

Brother-Mark Aaron Lapis

Background: As a descendant of the Dragon Master Alex and the human incarnation of the Goddess Althena, Luna, she has the makings of something great. Though very young she has great skills in swordmanship and leadership. She's also a magnificent singer.

Met the baby blue dragon Lazuli when she was five-years-old. That was what first started her on her fated path to become a Dragon Master.

Mark Aaron Lapis

Age: Twenty-sevenEye color BrownHair color Light Brown

Height: 6'2"Weight: 210 lbs.Species: Human

Birthplace: Burg, Caldor Isle

Birthday: May 18Weapon: Sword

Family: Mother-Rachel Laura Lapis

Sister-Delilah Selene Lapis

Background: After his father was killed by a disease that not even Althena's highest priests could cure, twelve-year-old Mark turned his back on Lunar's goddess. He secretly joined a cult that works for the evil Goddess Nyx. His road is uncertain and dark, a path opposite to that of his sister.

Rachel Laura Lapis

Age: Fifty-oneEye color BrownHair color Blond

Height: 5'7"Weight: 135 lbs.Species: Human

Birthplace: Saith, Caldor Isle

Birthday: April 20Weapon: Broom

Family: Son-Mark Aaron Lapis

Daughter-Delilah Selene Lapis

Background: Raising two children by yourself is never easy, but Rachel has succeeded…at least with one of them. She was once a faithful wife until a disease left her a widow. Unlike her son, Rachel did not turn away from Althena but embraced her. Her faith has given her the strength to remain unshakable in these changing times.

Lazuli

Age: UnknownEye color Sky BlueFur color Dark Blue

Height: Very SmallWeight: LightSpecies: Blue Dragon

Birthplace: Unknown

Birthday: September 14Weapon: None

Family: Unknown

Background: Little is known about this flying cat-look alike, what we do know that he is a baby blue dragon. As dragons live very long lives it is hard to determine how long he will be a "baby". In mind he is as smart as any human teenager is.

His loyalty is solely to Delilah and no one else. He especially dislikes Mark.


	2. Prelude: Darkness Approaches

Disclaimer: I don't now, nor have, nor ever will own Lunar.

Author's Note: This story takes place ruffley about 500 years after Lunar: A Silver Star Story Complete. It has no connection with Eternal Blue. Sorry about it being so short, chapter one will be much longer I promise.

Lunar: Infinities Strife

Prelude: Darkness approaches

"So this is Lunar…How quaintly small...Looks like something Althena would create," mocked a crackled voice.

In the shadows sitting upon a throne of onyx could be seen a woman. Lovely in appearance she was with her luxurious raven hair that reached to her waist and the glowing jade eyes, but inside she was cold and bitter. This was the Nyx, a rogue goddess that did not create worlds of her own, but took over ones already created by capturing the deity of that planet. Lunar had caught her eye many milleniums ago but she had not been powerful enough to dare to challenge it's goddess, Althena, but now she was and would take it for herself.

"Let the game begin…"

"Brotter, waiht up!" called out a small green-eyed girl.

Little Delilah Lapis chased after her elder brother into the Weird Woods, the skirt of her emerald dress and her golden tress flapping behind as she ran. The tall brown-haired figure stopped as he heard and turned around. "Dee, go home! This is not a place for children," Mark told his baby sister.

He sighed as he saw her bottom lip tremble. "Crying won't work, go back to Mom," he told her before walking away.

"Meany," sniffled Delilah.

The little crestfallen girl trudged home to the town of Burg not merrily at all. "That was pretty mean of him," piped up a small, high-pitched voice.

"Huh? Who thaid that?" Delilah asked, turning her head this way and that.

"Up hear!" said the small voice.

She looked up into the branches of the tree she was standing under. Sitting on the branch just above her was a small blue furred cat. "Talkin' kitty?"

The blue creature snorted. "I am not a cat!"

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. He launched into the air and opened feathered wings that she hadn't noticed before. Keeping afloat by flapping his wings, he stopped in front of her face. "I'm Lazuli, a baby blue dragon. What's your name?"

"I'm Deelielauh."

"Deelielauh? Oh, Delilah, nice name."

The girl smiled at this small dragon's complement. Since he was a kid like her she thought that maybe he'd be her friend so she ask the next thing that came to her mind. "Wanna come home wit me?"


	3. Chapter One: Path of White

Disclaimer: I don't own Lunar…*weeps*

Author's Note: I'm back! Like I said this chapter is much longer than the prelude! *applause*…Thank you, thank you…*applause grows louder*…You can stop applauding now *even more loudly*…okay that's enough…*an earthquake of applauding* THAT'S ENOUGH! *silence* Really, people…anyway now onto the story! *applause starts again*…Why me?

Lunar: Infinities Strife

Chapter One: Path of White

As morning broke, a rapidly flapping Lazuli rushed into Delilah's room. One of the things the baby dragon had learned while living with her for thirteen years was that if no one woke her up she could very well sleep past noon. He found the seventeen-year-old wrapped up in her pale lavender blankets. "Delilah!" he called and waited for a response.

When she failed to answer his call, Lazuli repeated her name…no response. Fed up with her not waking up, he took a deep breath and squirted out water at her sleeping form…

Sputtering the blond sat up in her bed. Catching sight of the blue dragon, the soaking wet Delilah yelled, "Lazuli!" before chasing after him.

The rest of the Lapis household did not miss the ruckus. Delilah's mother, the petite blond widow Rachel commented, "It's so nice that they're such good friends!" as she swept.

Her son Mark snorted in disgust. "That hairball does nothing but eat and sleep."

"Mark, bite your tongue. Lazuli is a blessing from Althena," reprimanded Rachel.

"Anything from Althena is a curse," he shot back.

Rachel's brown eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. With a mother's fury she popped him on the mouth, hard. "I'll hear no disrespect of the Goddess of our world in this household, young man!" She glared at him. "You best keep your mouth in check," she seethed.

A small noise alerted them to the two arrivals. Standing in the doorway was Delilah with Lazuli perched on her shoulder. She wore a relatively practical sea-green and sea-glass blue dress in the style that all maidens of Burg wear, even the Great Lady Luna before she married over five hundred years ago. A sea-green bandanna held her knee-length hair away from her face.

Delilah broke the awkward silence that followed their entrance. "Umm…Lazuli and I are going to the Heroes Memorial now."

"Absolutely not!" burst out Rachel, "to reach the memorial you have to go through the mountain pass. I t might have been safe when I was young but monsters now inhabit the pass. I'm not letting my daughter become some monster's dinner!"

"Come on Mrs. L," pleaded Lazuli, "Delilah promised she'd take me to see it."

"Well…" she said before glancing at her son, "Only if you allow Mark to go with you."

"Mother!" protested Mark.

"Don't mother me!" she said, whacking him upside the head with her broom, "You go through the Weird Woods all the time by yourself and it's almost as dangerous as the mountain pass! I've already lost a husband, I'm not about to lose a daughter!"

The young man heaved a heavy sigh of defeat, there was no arguing with Rachel when set her mind to something. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yes!" Lazuli cried, before launching into the air and doing an aerial somersault and landing on Mark's head.

Shooing Lazuli off his head, Mark said to Delilah, "Just keep that flying cat away from me!"

"I am not a cat!"

"Then what are you?"

"None of your business!"

"So you are a cat!"

"I am not!"

Delilah giggled into her hand to muffle the sound. She didn't know why Lazuli just didn't tell Mark that he was a baby dragon. But it was his secret and she wasn't about to spill.

While the dragon and man continued to argue, Rachel approached her daughter holding a sword in her hands. "What's that, Momma?"

"This sword has been in the Lapis family for centuries. It belonged to your father and it now is yours," she answered, handing the sword to her daughter.

"How come she gets the sword!" demanded Mark, "I am a far better with a sword then she is!"

"Because you would abuse the privilege of its power!" she shot back. Mark shut his mouth at her outburst. Turning back to her daughter she began to explain, "This sword is incredibly strong, but weights almost nothing. I also believe there's some kind of hidden power besides its strength."

"A hidden power?"

"Yes, but what it is remains up to you to discover."

"Mark, wait up!" cried Delilah, running in pursuit of her brother.

"Hurry up, I want to get this out of the way."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to rush!" she shot back.

The brown-haired man glared at her. "You would rush too if you'd ever seen the monsters in the pass. Trust me, we don't want to fight them."

"I think your full of it, there's no monster's here," mocked Lazuli.

"Believe what you will, personally I hope one eats you," snorted Mark.

"Yea right!"

A loud roar interrupted any reply Mark would have made. Heading in the trios direction at a galloping speed was a monster so huge and looked like some kind of demented hell hound. "I told you!" he cried.

Cutting off Lazuli's denial, Delilah commanded, "Shut up and get ready to fight!"

She unsheathed the sword that was hung across her back. Lazuli hovered protectively above her while Mark readied his sword. With her heart beating wildly, Delilah waited. The hound stopped about a foot away, glaring and growling at him. Lazuli gulped at the sight of the drool dripping down the beast's sharp teethed mouth. "Delilah, I really don't want to be dinner!"

"None of us want to, cat" growled Mark.

"I am not a cat!" he denied. The beast launched at Lazuli, who barely managed to move out of the way in time. "Yikes!"

Determined to not let her friend end up in the pit of its stomach, Delilah swung her sword at it. The blade caught the beast in on the side, but it didn't even break the skin. "Shit! It's invulnerable to physical attacks!" yelled Mark.

"What do you mean!" cried Lazuli.

"What I mean is our swords won't work," Mark explained while avoiding the charging beast, "Only magic can destroy it."

"But none of us know magic!" exclaimed Delilah.

"I know that!"

Launching another strike to keep the beast at bay, Delilah asked, "Then what do we do!"

Almost as if to answer the question a blast of white light hit the beast, knocking it to the ground dead. "Who…?" she questioned.

Mark narrowed his eyes to something behind her. She turned around slowly and gasped. The one who had created the blast was a young man maybe a few years older than she was. He had long hair of blue and silver and diamond eyes that gave him an exotic appearance. The man wore the robes of a priest of Althena, white and baby blue with yellow and black linings.

"We didn't need your help," seethed Mark.

"Mark!" cried Delilah before turning to their rescuer, "Thank you for helping us. I'm Delilah Lapis, the one with the attitude is Mark, and this fur ball is Lazuli."

"Hey!" Lazuli protested.

The blue and silver-haired young man smiled slightly. "It is my duty as a Priest of Althena to help those in need," he said with humility. "My name is Artemus."

"Artemus? So what's a Priest of Althena doing here?" she asked.

"Umm…my class is doing reports on memorials to historical figures. I elected to take the one on the Heroes Memorial."

Delilah smiled. "Well what do you know we're going there too! Maybe we should travel together, it seems like a safer option."

"That's a good idea!" commented Lazuli.

"I would be honored to travel with you," Artemus said respectively.

"Don't I get any say in this?" asked Mark, frustrated.

"NO!" shouted both Lazuli and Delilah.

Mark began to mumble things about pushy sisters, annoying fur balls, and interfering priests.

Delilah stared at the delicately crafted statue of six figures. The first two figures were of Dragon Master Alex and Lady Luna, the next two of Vane Magician Nash and former head of the Magic Guild Mia Ausa, and the last two were of the leader of the Nanza bandits Kyle and Priestess of Althena Jessica. "Wow!" exclaimed Lazuli.

"An intriguing depiction," commented Artemus.

"It's just stone," muttered Mark.

Delilah ignored her brother and took a closer look at the inscription, which named the figures. Under the inscription were symbols that she didn't understand. "Artemus, do you know what this says?" she asked.

He moved next to her and looked at where she pointed. "It's an ancient language that's only used by our scholars in the priesthood."

"So you can read it?"

"Yes, let's see it says…_The path of white is revealed by the language of the Goddess._"

"What's that suppose to remain," Mark asked rudely.

Artemus gave an appearance of thinking for a minute. "I can only think of one thing, singing."

"Singing?" Delilah asked.

"Yes, the goddess is reported to manifest her powers through song."

"So if one of us sing it will reveal this path?" Lazuli wondered.

"Maybe…there's only one way of finding out," Delilah said quietly.

A silence fell over them for a minute. Then a song began to rise in the air from Artemus. With an unexplainable feeling, Delilah joined him with her eyes closed and her ears blinded by everything but the song. Their voices carried an air of mystery and power. Caught up in her singing, Delilah didn't notice the glowing circle of white light that had appeared in front of the statue. 

"Delilah look!" shouted Lazuli.

The duo's singing cut off. "What the?"

"This I believe is the path of white," commented Artemus.

Cautiously, Delilah approached the circle of light with Lazuli flying beside her. "Delilah, don't!" cried Mark.

She didn't listen to him and stepped into the light.


	4. Chapter Two: Ice Cavern Trial

Chapter Two: Ice Cavern Trial

As the cold air brushed against Delilah's exposed arm, the fair skin prickled up into tiny bumps. "It's freezing in here!" she exclaimed through her chattering teeth.

"No, duh! Just look around, everything's ice!" Lazuli piped.

The tiny blue dragon had landed on her shoulder and was using the gold hair strung over her shoulder as a blanket to warm him up. She turned her head and gave him an envious glare. Artemus, who had apparently followed Delilah, reached into the pack he carried over his shoulder. He pulled out a cloak, the same design as his **warm **robes, and handed it to her, which Delilah accepted gratefully. "Thank you," she mummered.

"You're welcome."

"So," she began, "where do you think we are?"

"It was a transport spell that brought us. The mages of Vane use them all the time, but this one was very old and powerful, it had been set into the memorial itself for some reason," he explained, " due to the enormous power the spell had it could have taken us anywhere."

"Great," she muttered, "that's just perfect." Glancing around the ice cavern, Delilah noticed someone missing. "Hey, where's Mark?"

"Probably on his way home," sniffed Lazuli in disdain, "the coward."

"Never mind that, let's explore!"

Mark glared at the spot his sister, the priest, and the flying cat had disappeared in and fumed. The white light thing wouldn't even allow him to get close to it; if he got near an invisible force would push him back. There was only one reason he could think of why it wouldn't. "Althena…"

"By the power of Althena, Fear Litany!" cried Artemus, sending another monster away.

Another Albino Bamboo, white furred giant apes, replaced the one banished by Artemus' spell. "Won't these apes just die!" yelled Lazuli, ducking under a furry armed swing. He counterattacked with his water breath.

Slashing at one of the Albino Bamboo with her sword, Delilah answered, "It doesn't look like it."

"What should we do?"

Truth be told, Delilah didn't know either. "Sing!" suggested Artemus, dodging a bamboo's punch.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

_Sing…_Lazuli thought. _Why not? After all it worked on that statue. _"Delilah, use the song that you used on the statue!"

She nodded and took a deep breath. The word that flowed from her mouth were different than the last song, but with the similar feeling of power. They were words of serenity and calm that made every Albino Bamboo in hearing range drift off to sleep. As her song faded the spellbound sleep remained. "Cool," said Lazuli, his voice echoing through the cavern.

Delilah and Artemus gave him death glares. "Eeep," he squeaked at their looks.

"Let's just go," whispered Delilah, " before they wake up."

"Agreed," Artemus said, whispering too.

They wandered into a huge cavern with a large pit. An ice bridge was the only way to get across the pit. "Yikes, this is pretty high up," Delilah commented as the trio walked across the bridge of ice.

"You scared?" Lazuli asked with a devious smile.

"No," she said.

"Liar," he responded.

"Humph, so what if I am? I don't have wings, you do."

Lazuli grinned at her like a sadistic Cheshire cat. Delilah ignored him and passed through an opening in the cave wall at the end of the ice bridge. "Why do you tease her so?" wondered Artemus.

"Well…I'd like to say its because I can, but that'd be a lie."

"So why then?"

A huge blush appeared on the dragon's blue furred face. "It's…it's non of your business!" he huffed, speeding after Delilah.

Shrugging in confusion, Artemus followed.

He had felt the transport spell activate. He had watched and judged all but the last worthy to come to his island. The last, that boy stank of that bitch, Nyx, and he refused to have anything to do with him. But the others were different. The other boy, the one who wore the robes of a priest of Althena, had an aura of purity, an aura familiar yet he could not seem to place it and so dismissed it for later thought.

The last two were the ones that had grabbed his attention the most. There was the young one of his kind, a baby blue dragon. He alone was unusual for their kind had become so very rare of late, much more then it used to be, thanks to Nyx. She had hunted down as many of the dragons and off shoots as she could find. She had even been the one to kill his predecessor Quark, forcing him to take the position of elder white dragon.

The girl in the young one's company was just as special. The descendant of Alex and Luna there was no mistaking THAT aura, plus she had THE eyes.

An interesting group indeed. For the first time in five hundred years, Nall smiled.

They had reached as far as they could go. An ice cliff blocked off the ice path they had been following. It was not a very high cliff, but it was high enough to keep them from climbing on it. "What now?" Artemus wondered.

"I guess we should back track, maybe we missed a turn," Delilah suggested.

"Leaving so soon?" rumbled an unfamiliar voice.

Like a ghost he appeared a huge white dragon. "A relative of yours?" Delilah asked. "I hope he doesn't have your appetite," she mummered, eyeing Lazuli.

"Don't look at me like that!" defended Lazuli.

The whit dragon chuckled. "Don't worry, I find the taste of man…unappealing, fish is much better," he said, flashing large teeth.

"That's…good," said Artemus, gulping.

"He and Lazuli are of the same species, that's for sure," cracked Delilah.

The blue dragon in question flew up to the height of the white dragon's head. "Hey, Gramps, you the one who brought us to this ice box?" he asked.

"Gramps?" the white dragon frowned.

"Well you haven't told us your name, so what else am I suppose to call you?"

"My name is Nall, and for your information I'm only five hundred years old."

"Only?" Delilah choked.

"Dragons have very long life spans," Artemus informed her.

"Oh."

"So why did ya bring us here, Null?" demanded Lazuli.

"That's Nall, puffball."

"Names Lazuli, fur face."

Rolling her eyes at their childish antics, Delilah interrupted before an all out insult war could begin. "I'm Delilah of Burg and this is Artemus."

"Great dragon, why have we been brought here?" asked Artemus, respectively.

"Great?" mummered Lazuli, "I don't think so!"

Sighing, Delilah grabbed him and him down, covering his mouth. "Ah, blessed silence," said Nall, closing his eyes. Lazuli retort was muffled by Delilah's hand. Opening his eyes, Nall gave a piercing stare right into Delilah's emerald green eyes. "I did not bring you here consciously. The memorial statue as a spell on it to transport anyone who passes the trial to this island."

"Trial?" she asked.

"Only one blessed by the goddess Althena could activate the spell, that one is to be the next Dragonmaster."

Her eyes slid to Artemus. "It is not I," he told her," the spell didn't activate until you joined me."

"So I'm the next Dragonmaster?" Delilah asked, awe in her voice.

To answer her question Nall used a spell to change her outfit. To Artemus, she resembled the statues of the Goddess Althena in her new outfit. A bright diamond ring gleamed on her finger. In surprise, Delilah released Lazuli who in turn gaped at the change in her. "The Dragon Ring on your finger says that you have passed my trial. You must travel and pass the others trials to become the Dragonmaster."

"I understand the ring part but look at her! She looks like she's ready for the Goddess Festival not some adventure!" shouted Lazuli.

Delilah blushed slightly at his comment. "I assure you, CHILD, that it is certainly a fine outfit for travel and battle. It has great defensive capabilities," explained Nall, fed up with Lazuli's attitude.

"Thank you…" Delilah mummered.

Nall's eyes twinkled in amusement. "No thanks are needed, just stay alive that's all I ask."

"Al-alright."

"So how do return home?" wondered Lazuli.

"Your not far from Meribia, I can transport you there," Nall told them.

"That would be fine," Artemus answered.

"Are you kidding, do you have any idea how far from Burg that is? Mrs. L is going to kill us!" Lazuli exclaimed.

_Mom wouldn't let me go search for the other dragons…this may be my only chance, _Delilah thought. "We'll send her a letter," Delilah said, finally.

"Now that that's settled, just stand there and you'll be on your way," Nall told them.

_On my way…to my future…_


End file.
